1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring technology, and more particularly to a driving monitoring device and a method utilizing the driving monitoring device.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver's improper operations may result in traffic accidents, such as driver fatigue, or drunk driving. It is important to identify whether a driver is alert while driving a vehicle and give warning to the driver if they are not alert, to reduce traffic accidents.
What is needed, therefore, is a driving monitoring device and a method utilizing the driving monitoring device.